En Gringotts también hay papeleo
by Noe Disaster
Summary: Cuando a Griphook le ofrecieron el trabajo, él pensó que se la pasaría en las cámaras acorazadas llenas de dinero o en el trencito-ese-como-se-llame, no en un escritorio frente a pilas y pilas de papeles que a él no le interesan ni en lo más mínimo y tienen muchas letras y esas cosas…[Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".]


**_Harry Potter quiere fiestaa, Albus Dumbledore quiere fiestaaa._**

**_Dobby también quiere fiesta. Si amo le deja._**

**_[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]_**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

** En Gringotts también hay papeleo.**

_Griphook fue joven alguna vez._

* * *

Ser un duende no es cosa fácil. Y ser un duende en Gringotts, menos que menos.

Montones y montones de dinero. Negocios secretos.

Y si, en Gringotts también hay papeleo.

Maldito sea el papeleo, piensa el joven Griphook, mientras acomoda papeles, sella papeles y… si, hace muchas cosas con papeles aburridos, tristes e importantes, cosas como transferencias, donaciones y otras cosas muy poco interesantes.

¿Por qué los duendes tienen que hacer papeleo también? Eso es muy de magos y muggles y… bueno, no es cosa de duendes. Los duendes hacen negocios secretos y esas cosas. Griphook piensa en "esas cosas" porque realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que hacen los duendes que no trabajan en Gringotts. Tampoco quiere saberlo.

Cuando a Griphook le ofrecieron el trabajo, él pensó que se la pasaría en las cámaras acorazadas llenas de dinero o en el trencito-ese-como-se-llame, no en un escritorio frente a pilas y pilas de papeles que a él no le interesan ni en lo más mínimo y tienen muchas letras y esas cosas…

Va a renunciar, sí, él va a renunciar porque está harto de ser tratado como apiladora duendil.

—Señor, jefe, quiero renunciar. —dice, con toda la seguridad y confianza.

Su jefe se ríe. ¡Se ríe! ¡Qué desgraciado!

—Si, si, Griphook, has lo que quieras— dice entre sus estruendosas risas el jefe, que es un duende gordo como un globo y bajito como una mesa.

Entonces, Griphook lo repiensa.

¿Le conviene dejar este majestuoso lugar, con dragones, oro y mucho esplendor, solo por una rebelde pilita de papeleo? Realmente, no. Porque Griphook, cuando le ofrecieron el empleo, él solo podía soñar con lugares como este, lugares a los que corresponde un duende.

Porque, cada paso que se da en el hermoso edificio, es mágico. Si, más mágico que la magia, mas esplendoroso que los diamantes que contiene en sus cámaras, con el mármol blanco y el oro decorando cada centímetro del vestíbulo y la sala principal, con las criaturas mas impensables y millones de hermosas y raras riquezas en sus cámaras. Gringotts es magia pura e invisible, y no de esa que se usa en hechizos, es de esa que se siente, que se respira, que repiquetea a cada paso y cada vez que se abre una puerta. Es demasiado mágico para ser un banco. Y tristemente, su papeleo no es tan mágico como debería. Pero eso no cambia nada.

En Gringotts hay papeleo, reflexiona Griphook, porque en lo bueno siempre hay algo malo.

Se da vuelta, justo cuando va a alcanzar la puerta de la oficina y le dice a su jefe:

—¿Sabe qué, jefe? Este lugar es demasiado mágico para ser rechazado solo por tener papeleo.

Sonríe y ahora si, se va, hasta su oficina. El papeleo le espera.

El jefe se queda ahí, refunfuñando, esperando que esta sea la última vez que Griphook se enoje por el papeleo y amenace, con esa cara de serio que nadie cree, por renunciar. Pero sabe que, el martes, a más tardar, Griphook estará en su oficina para quejarse de nuevo sobre el papeleo o renunciar, lo que se le ocurra primero.

* * *

**_522 palabras._**

**_"Gringotts es el lugar mas seguro del mundo, para cualquier cosa que quieras guardar. Excepto, tal vez, Hogwarts."_**

* * *

**_ Me fue rapidísimo con este reto, lo escribí en media hora. Y eso que tuve problemas con elegir al personaje, porque, al principio iba a ser un OC's, pero después noté que una de las reglas decía que no podía haber un OC como protagonista. Y bueno, acá está la historia de cómo el gruñon de Griphook también fue joven y lió con el papeleo. ¡No al...! ¿como-se-llama?... bashing, creo. _**

**_¡Suerte a todos los participantes del reto!_**


End file.
